dsdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Basic Game Mechanics and Functions
Ability Scores * Strength: Modifies attack rolls with Strength based melee weapons, some ranged weapons and any Strength based skill check. * Dexterity: Modifies attack rolls with Dexterity based melee weapons, most ranged weapons and any Dexterity based skill check. * Constitution: Increases HP gained when leveling up, HP recovered by the Estus Flask, and modifies any Constitution based skill check. * Intelligence: Modifies Sorceries, maximum Attunement slots for Sorceries and total spell casts for Sorceries, as well as any Intelligence based skill check. * Wisdom: Modifies Miracles, maximum Attunement slots for Miracles and total spell casts for Miracles, as well as any Wisdom based skill check. * Charisma: Modifies Pyromancy, maximum Attunement slots for Pyromancies and total spell casts for Pyromancies, as well as any Charisma based skill check. Traditional ability score modifications are as follows: *The traditional maximum of an ability score within D&D is 20. It is up to the DM to allow the player to further increase ability scores past this amount. If so, the table above continues to apply for modifiers (every two levels increases the modifier by one). Rests or Bonfires? The specific plot of a campaign is up to the sole discretion of the DM running the game. In Dark Souls, a character may only rest at a Bonfire, but in D&D a player may rest at any safe location for up to an hour to recover his HP. This is called a "short rest." It is up to your DM to decide whether he wants to utilize the Bonfire mechanic from Dark Souls, or stick to a more standard D&D-style resting system. Estus Flasks In DS D&D, we suggest using the Estus Flask as a healing item. You may give your player a limited number of Estus Flask uses based on the difficulty that you wish to impart upon your player(s). Traditionally, a character would have 3 or 5 Estus Flask uses per rest, and a character can enhance his Estus Flasks with items found within the game over time. Mechanically, an Estus Flask should take a full action to use. This makes it functionally different from a Lifegem-type item, or a more traditional D&D Health Potion, which can be used mid-combat as a bonus action. The Estus Flask recovers HP based on the following formula: Estus Flask: d8+CON modifier, or full HP. Estus Flask +1: d10+CON. Estus Flask +2: d12+CON. Estus Flask +3: 2d8+CON. Estus Flask +4: 2d10+CON. Estus Flask +5: 2d12+CON. Hit Points (HP) A character's HP increases with every level gained. HP does not increase based on a class's hit dice like in D&D 5th Edition. Instead, it is based on your Constitution ability score when the level increase is completed. This allows you to eventually build your character to have more HP, for example, like would be possible in Dark Souls, rather than limiting you to the development that you started with. There is a table which outlines how the HP increases are determined. * CON <6: 1 per level. * CON 7-8: d4 per level. * CON 9-11: d6 per level. * CON 12-15: d8+CON modifier per level. * CON 16-19: d10+CON modifier per level. * CON 20+: d12+CON modifier per level. Combat Combat had always been the cornerstone of a Dark Souls game. In keeping with this spirit, it is also the cornerstone of the DS D&D ruleset. For the most part, combat functions identically to it's operation as described in the PHB. Initiative, to hit rolls, damage rolls, actions, bonus actions, attack ranges and movement ranges, movement itself, and other battle dynamics should function the same as described in the PHB. Listed below are the differences in the DS D&D ruleset. Weapon Movesets Functionally the main change is that all weapons in DS D&D have a specific moveset. This adjustment is intended to provide dynamic playstyles that change from weapon to weapon. Rather than making a standard to hit roll, and then calculating damage on a hit, a player can instead utilize his weapon's moveset to add an additional layer of atrategy to battles. The movesets are detailed on the weapon pages for each weapon. An example of a weapon moveset is the Rapier's Second Attack, outlined below. Second Attack (Rapier): After attacking with the Rapier's thrust attack, a player may use his bonus action to make a second thrust attack. Character Progression (Leveling Up) As you play the game, your character will grow. However, as we have new classes, we also must discard abilities and traits that were assigned to original D&D classes. In DS D&D, your character grows based on his increasing ability scores and his ability to utilize new and increasingly powerful weapon movesets. As a player defeats enemies, he will gain Souls, rather than Experience Points, and these Souls will be used to both purchase items and increase his level. Keep in mind that souls are spent '''in DS D&D, rather than a constantly building number like in D&D 5th Edition. However, to compensate for this, enemies are generally more frequent and give more souls than equivalent enemies in D&D give experience. As always, a DM may make any adjustments to the level system that he deems acceptable. A table below outlines basic character progression: Notes: Ability Score Improvement: +1 Ability Score per level, attributed by player. Maximum HP Increase: See HP table above. Weapon Bonus (Proficiency Bonus) Proficiency bonus is a system outlined in the D&D PHB which increases as your character level progresses. Functionally, DS D&D uses the same system, but we call it Weapon Bonus. Weapon Bonus, as it is shown in the table above, will apply to any To Hit roll a player makes with any weapon that he meets the basic requirements to wield. For example, a Longsword has a Strength requirement of 10. As long as a Level 1 player has a Strength score of 10, he can add a +2 Weapon Bonus (the Weapon Bonus at level 1) to his To Hit roll with a Longsword. Any player may use any weapon, but he will only receive the Weapon Bonus if he meets the basic requirements for that weapon. Additionally, any connecting successful attack with a weapon with which the basic requirement is not met will not receive the bonus weapon damage from your ability score. For example, if our level 1 player from above only has a Strength of 8, he can still make an attack roll with the Longsword, but will only roll d20-1 to hit, and d8-1 for damage if the hit connects. On the other hand, a player with Strength of 12 will roll d20+3 (+2 for Weapon Bonus, and +1 for a Strength of 12) to hit and d8+1 for damage (only +1 for Strength ability score bonus). Weapon Damage As stated above, weapon damage is calculated based off of your ability scores as outlined in the PHB. See the ability score modifier table to determine weapon bonuses. Armor Class Armor Class functions basically the same as in the PHB. A successful hit clears the enemy's AC. For an AC of 13, a total of 13 to hit will clear and do damage. Equipment offers varying levels of AC, as outlined in the equipment pages. Additionally, Shields provide an additional AC bonus (usually +2 for Kite Shields, +1 for smaller shields and +3 for Tower Shields, though there are some exceptions) and some spells and other items add more AC bonuses. The main functional difference with AC comes from a new combat mechanic called Stances. This is a basic table explaining how armor class is calculated. In standard D&D, you may only add your Dexterity bonus to AC when wearing Light or Medium armor. This rule follows in DS D&D. The above four characters are all level 5. This means they receive a +1 level bonus to their AC. Character A is wearing Knight Armor, which has an AC bonus of +6. It is considered Heavy Armor, therefore it supersedes the Knight's Dexterity bonus. He has no spells currently affecting his AC, but he is using his Kite Shield stance for +2 AC. This Knight, therefore, has a total AC of '''19. Character B is a Thief wearing Black Leather Armor, which is light. Light armor means that the character can use his base AC, plus Dexterity bonus in his AC calculation. This character has a Dexterity ability score of 16, so his Dexterity bonus is +3 AC. Black Leather Armor has an additional AC bonus of +2. He is also using a Target Shield, which has a Shield Stance bonus of +1. Character B's total AC is therefore 17. Character C is a Sorcerer. He is also wearing light armor -- his Sorcerer Robes. Unfortunately Robes give him no AC bonus, but he is allowed to use his Dexterity bonus of +1 (from a Dexterity ability score of 12). This Sorcerer is also using a Small Leather Shield, which has a stance bonus of +1. He also has the basic spell Magic Shield on, which gives him an additional bonus of +2. Therefore Character C's total is 15. Finally, Character D is a Swordsman. He is dual-wielding a Scimitar and a Shortsword but he is wearing Hard Leather Armor, which is Medium type armor. Medium armor allows him to use up to a Dexterity bonus of +2, even though his Dexterity is 16 (it would be +3 with Light Armor). Hard Leather Armor has an AC bonus of +3, slightly better than Character B's Black Leather Armor, but not nearly as good as the Knight's armor. Therefore the Swordsman's total AC is 16. Stances Stances can be taken as a bonus action before or after your attack in a round. Stances are a new mechanic which provides further strategic options for a player in combat. Which stances a player has available depends on his Weapon Movesets and his Shield. They are outlined in detail on the equipment pages. Some examples are as follows: Shield Block Stance: +2 AC. When holding a shield, a player may block with the shield to enjoy it's AC bonus. Generally if a player is holding a Shield and a one handed weapon, it is assumed that he is taking this action as a bonus action unless specifically stated otherwise. That is to say, the player only loses his +2 AC from Shield Block Stance if he specifically states that he is taking another action, such as the Rapier's Second Attack moveset. Parry Stance: +2 AC. Use a bonus action before attacking to prepare a Parry. If an enemy is facing the player face-to-face and his next attack misses, the player may make an immediate counter attack which deals critical damage on a hit (roll any damage die twice). Two-handed Stance: Requires a bonus action to initiate, and cancels One-handed Stance. Allows the access and use of a weapons two-handed weapon attack. Types of Weapon Attacks Each and every weapon has a different moveset in DS D&D. This is part of the added complexity and strategy that this ruleset adds to the core game mechanics. The types of Weapon Attacks are listed on each weapon page. In general terms, each weapon has at least two different weapon attacks. Some attacks take a full action while others only take a bonus action. Some attacks require a weapon to be held in two hands, while others require one. Each weapon attack could deal a different type of damage (Piercing, Slashing, Blunt) or could have additional affects, such as hitting multiple enemies. Equipment "Loadout" We use the term "Loadout" to refer to the set of weapons, both primary and secondary, that a player may carry. Ultimately, weight and encumberance rules are up to the specific DM, but in general DS D&D rules limit the player to the following: * A player may carry one primary weapon or shield in his right hand, and one primary weapon or shield in his left hand. * A player may also carry one secondary weapon in his right hand, and one secondary weapon in his left hand. Switching a primary weapon out for a secondary weapon, or vice versa, requires the use of a bonus action. Secondary weapons include small ranged weapons, throwing knives, firebombs, magic urns, catalysts, chimes, Pyromancy Flames, and small daggers and other small weapons. * A player may use a healing item or other item as a bonus action, if deemed appropriate by the DM. A player must have that item readily available to them at the time of using it. As always, the DM will seem appropriate how to enforce specific Loadout rules, such as how many items a character can realistically have readied at a time, in any quantity from 1 to unlimited. This choice is at the DM's full discretion. * Dual wielding two primary weapons at once requires special weapon considerations which are listed on the equipment pages. Only certain weapon combinations can be dual wielded, and when this is done, the weapon requirements are higher (1.5x ability score requirement, rounded down). Magic and Attunement Specific magic system rules are outlined on the Magic page. As a basic overview, the system is significantly different than that of D&D 5th Edition. A player must find scrolls in order to use spells. There is no spell learning or spell readying in DS D&D, and most (but not all) spells are instant cast but require a full action. Some spells can be cast as a bonus action. Spells must be attuned at a Bonfire or your DM's functional equivalent ("short rest," in D&D terms). A player's Attunement slots are based on his Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma, based on the spells' modifying ability score. These are outlined on the table below. Each spell has a Level which determines it's placement on that table. Death Death is a part of life, and that is definitely true within DS D&D. How your DM approaches death in your campaign is up to his discretion, but to hold true to the spirit of Dark Souls, the following is recommended: # The player should be allowed to continue play, from either a recent resting or safe area, or from your closest functional equivalent to a hub area similar to those within the Dark Souls universe. # A HP penalty should be imposed, if the DM is seeking to impose a truly challenging campaign. # The player will keep all items and levels, but lose any currently held (not spent) Souls. If he can progress back go the point at which he died, or to a satisfactory point by the DM's discretion, those Souls should be reclaimed.